


Santa Baby

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: Be My Baby [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: They are back!Billy and Ben, Charles and Jack, John and James, and their bunch of awesome children getting ready for and celebrating Christmas!
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane, Billy Bones/Ben Gunn, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Series: Be My Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [Realart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realart/gifts), [Adahyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahyus/gifts), [OnlyOneWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/gifts), [VictoriaNKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaNKA/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift to the wonderful and amazing Black Sails fandom that made me feel welcome when I was lost, and that gave me friends when I was alone. Thank you for being you.
> 
> An additional shout out to my Crew and OnlyOneWoman!  
> I love you to bits and I can't imagine a day in my life without you guys!

Ben buried his hands deeper in the pockets of his winter coat, the deepest of frowns between his brows, contemplating once again what in hell had convinced him to go here on a Saturday morning, when everyone living in an area of 100 miles was right here. It had most probably been Billy's puppy eyes and the sweet kisses with which he had woken him this morning. They had argued yesterday about this, and Ben had thought that they had come to the conclusion that Ben was right and they would not do this.

And now he was standing with freezing feet, in rainy London weather, picking out a friggin' Christmas tree.

Billy's sweet neighbor had taken the task of watching Emmy while the “three men”, as Percy had put it, were doing the duty of picking the perfect tree – and considering how picky Billy and Percy turned out to be, that could take until the next year.

“Billy,” Ben said, the hair hidden under a beanie and the chin hidden inside his grey scarf. “Just pick one.”

Billy and Percy looked at him with stunned eyes, surprise on their face as well as an expression that told him that they could not understand him in the least.

“I'm cold,” he murmured into his scarf.

“This is London,” Billy said, shaking a tree a little, looking at Percy who just shook his head no and walked to find a better one, a nicer one, the perfect one. “You'll hardly get frostbite, baby.”

Ben went closer to Billy and leaned into Billy's side. Immediately, Billy sneaked his arms around him and pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead.

“Just wanna go home. All these people freak me out,” Ben said, just the moment when a woman bumped into him and did not have the courtesy to even apologize and Ben closed his eyes to collect himself to not insult her. “So much for the Christmas spirit, huh?”

“They're all in a hurry,” Billy said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“They're in a hurry because Christmas is such a surprise every damn year,” came the comeback. “Wow, it's December! How the fuck did that happen? This is the first time ever!”

Ben rolled his eyes, but then he noticed that Billy did not smile at his joke. Instead, his boyfriend looked at the floor. There was nothing on his face that looked anymore cheerful and happy, like he had just a few minutes ago, despite the rain and the cold and the millions of annoying people.

“What did I say?” Ben asked.

Billy shrugged.

“It's okay. You're right, we should go home and get you warm.”

Ben's boyfriend turned and went to look for his wayward son who had vanished between the trees.

“Percy!” He yelled, but Ben stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Billy, what did I say?”

Now, Billy looked at him with heartbroken eyes, and he looked like he was fighting back tears of disappointment.

“It's okay,” he repeated.

“No, it's not. I hurt you, and I don't get what I said.”

Billy pressed his lips together, like he always did when he thought about something, and then he said: “Didn't know you were such a grinch.”

Ben raised a brow.

“Grinch?”

“Grinch, Scrooge,” Billy said, now sounding a little angry. “Just someone...someone who hates Christmas.”

“I don't hate Christmas,” Ben gave back. “I just...”

“You just don't like it.”

Billy left Ben alone and vanished himself between the large trees, looking for his son, and returned a minute later, Percy on his arm, who looked confused and had already tears in his eyes.

“We're going home?” He asked.

“Yes,” Billy said, avoiding Ben's gaze.

“But...we have no tree!” Percy said, significantly upset and a little hiccup in his voice. “How can we have Christmas when we don't got a tree?”

Billy now looked at Ben, who stared at the two of them, mouth agape and blinking, confused himself.

“I...,” he started.

“I'm not sure we will have a Christmas this year, Perce,” Billy said. “We have to talk about it when we're home.”

“No,” Ben now quickly said. “I never said I don't want a Christmas, Billy. I only don't like all these people and how noisy everything is and, Goddamn...sorry...I...I don't know. Maybe you and Percy can celebrate on your own and Emmy and I come to visit just a few days later again.”

Suddenly, the expression on Billy's face changed within the blink of an eye. Had his boyfriend just been sad and disappointed, he now was furious.

“Do your honestly think that we want to celebrate Christmas without the two of you? Do you really think that? I thought we were a family, Ben.”

“We are!”

“A family that spends the holidays apart from each other?” He returned. “That's an amazing idea, Ben. Really awesome!”

“Billy, stop it, you're making Percy cry,” Ben said, the voice a little softer at the sight of the boy that hid his crying face at his father's neck.

“No, Ben. You are making him cry, not me. Believe it or not, but we were looking forward to spending the holidays with you and Emmy and our friends and have a great time instead of being on our own. Come, Percy, we're picking a tree for ourselves,” he said, kissing his son's curls and rocking him a little in his arms, feeling a little guilty for having dragged Percy into this mess. “It's okay, baby boy, we'll have an awesome Christmas, this or that way, okay? Please, please, don't cry.”

“Should I help find his mother?” A woman asked, noticing the tall man with the crying boy in his arms.

Billy frowned at her.

“His mother is in fucking Chile,” he snapped at her. “And my boyfriend is the fucking Grinch.”

Ben could not help avoiding his eyes, while the woman looked from Billy to Ben and back to Billy, whispered something that sounded very much like “faggots” and went on.

“What did you just call us?” Billy snapped after her, but she ignored him. “Just the Saturday I imagined us to have. I only wanted to find the perfect tree for our first Christmas together, but of course that is the wrong thing to do again. You know what, Ben? I really don't know anymore why I always do you wrong.”

Billy turned around and started to walk away, leaving Ben behind. His heart was thumping in his ears and he wanted to fall down on his knees and curl into a ball, wanted to hide and sink into the ground, never to be found again. He had disappointed his lover, had disappointed his son, he would disappoint Emmy too, like he always had been a disappointment, a failure. Like he had been all his life.

The morning had started so nice, with hot chocolate and sitting together in the warm living room, watching morning cartoons with Percy, Emmy on his lap, until Billy had said they should get ready.

And now here he was.

And his world was shattering right in front of him. Just because...

“Billy!” He shouted and went after the taller man, trying to find him in the maze of trees, which was harder then it should be considering Billy's height.

But then, he saw him, people between them, only seeing the back of Billy's head and that he still was carrying Percy, who pointed towards something and Billy turned to the left between the trees. Ben dashed left as well and made his way between trees until he had found them.

“Billy,” he said, a little out of breath and his voice almost breaking.

Billy looked down at him, nothing but sadness in his eyes.

“What?”

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I'm so sorry. Can we please pick a tree together? Please?”

He tried his best puppy eyes, ready to go down on his knees.

“Please,” he repeated.

Percy looked at him questioning and then stretched out his arms towards him, indicating that he wanted to be carried by him now, and before the boy could fall down, shifting in his father's arms, Billy handed him over.

“We love you,” Billy said. “That's not going to change when we fight.”

“I know. I want to know that,” Ben said, giving Percy a kiss. “I want to pick a tree with you guys, and I want Christmas with you too. I just...”

He sighed.

Billy nodded, understanding that this was not the right time or place to fight further or talk about what it truly was that was bothering Ben, sensing that there was something else going on in his boyfriend's pretty head.

“Okay,” he said instead. “Lets find the perfect tree.”

“Want a tall one!” Percy shouted, suddenly excited again and forgetting the struggle they just went through. “Twice as tall as daddy!”

“Twice as tall as daddy?” Ben laughed. “That won't fit the living room, champ.”

“Three times!” Percy shouted, proud that he knew numbers. “Four times!”

“You need a larger apartment,” Ben chuckled.

“Looks like it,” Billy could not help but grin. “But I think I saw a nice tree over there, lets go and see if that's the right one?”

Ben nodded and followed him, hoping that this dreadful moment of fear was truly over.

It had taken another almost two hours until they had found a tree that all three of them agreed on, a beautiful fir that was thick and wide, with tense branches that allowed no view on the trunk, and while Ben was not sure it would fit in height into Billy's living room, Billy was confident and suggested they would cut away a little from the bottom in case it really was too large. Ben secretly felt excited that this tree would find it's place in their living room and would mark their first Christmas together.

While carrying the tree home, Percy bounced and ran circles around the two men, babbling about how perfect the tree was and how much Emmy would love the tree as well, talked about the shiny baubles and ornaments they would put on it and the fairy lights, and the glitter and asked them once again if Christmas would be tomorrow already.

Both men laughed at the excitement of the boy, while both's looks they gave each other showed that they had not forgotten what happened earlier. Ben was worried about what Billy would have to say as soon as they were alone, that his boyfriend would still be angry with him. There was no chance in the world that Billy would understand his point of view, could understand what he was feeling about all this.

Percy had ran himself tired when they reached the apartment and Billy put him down for a nap while Ben fetched his daughter from their neighbor. When Ben returned, his equally tired daughter in his arms, Billy had pulled a few boxes from the storage room and was moving furniture next to the fireplace to make space for the tree.

“You're gonna put her to bed too?” Billy asked at the sight of the yawning girl.

“Yeah,” Ben answered and went to the girl's room that they had changed the spare room into.

Emmy immediately snuggled up with her bunny and Ben was once again surprised how little of a fuss his daughter was ever making, and when he returned to the living room, he had a smile on his face.

“Feeling better?” Billy asked, sitting on one of the armchairs.

Ben nodded and went over to him, sinking down into his lap and found himself in a warm and tight embrace, Billy's nose in his hair.

“Love you,” Ben whispered. “I'm so sorry.”

He felt how Billy nodded.

“It's all good,” came a whisper back. “Come on, lets unpack the decorations so we can start as soon as Percy is up again. I want to have the lights on the tree by then. He can help with the balls and stuff.”

Ben got up from his comfortable place and went over to the boxes that all looked new and unused.

“Did you buy all that?” He asked, pointing towards the cardboard boxes that showed no signs of anything christmassy yet.

“Well, you'll see I guess,” Billy winked and opened a box, taking out a smaller box in which the see through plastic gave sight to shiny turquoise Christmas ornaments.

“Turquoise?” Ben asked, feeling stunned. “But that's...”

“Your favorite color, I know. That's why I got them.”

“But...”

“But nothing, baby,” Billy smiled. “This is our home. This is our first Christmas. It's going to be nothing but perfect, okay?”

Ben blinked and took one of the ornaments carefully out of the box, twisting it in his hand, looking at each side.

“What's wrong?” Billy asked at his sight. “You look like you've never...”

And suddenly it hit Billy.

“You never had a tree,” he said.

Ben shook his head, still staring at the ornament, feeling tears rise in him.

“I never had a Christmas. Never had a reason to. I've always been alone, or in the group home. We only got useful, donated gifts there and had a small fake tree, but one of the other boys set it on fire on the second day. I decided that Christmas is just commercial bullshit and fake anyway, and that nobody needs this. And now it suddenly feels right and warm and like having a home.”

“God, why didn't you say anything?”

Ben looked up, the eyes wet with unshed tears. But he smiled even though it seemed insecure and a little scared.

“I'm just...I'm overwhelmed. I don't know how to do this.”

Billy put the box he was holding down and closed the few steps between them and embraced Ben again, who sniffed against him.

“I feel stupid,” Ben said. “This should not be this difficult.”

“I'm such an idiot,” Billy whispered. “I didn't realize this would be hard on you. I only thought that it would be something nice to share. Like a real family.”

Ben looked up.

“We are a real family. Don't listen to the shit people say about us. We are a family. You and me and Emmy and Percy,” he replied. “And it's not hard on me,” he smiled hesitantly. “I didn't expect this to feel so...so...good.”

Billy smiled lopsided and kissed his forehead.

“This is only the first Christmas of many to come, baby,” Billy said into Ben's hair and Ben nodded.

“I hope. I'm so scared to fuck this all up, hell, I already almost did today just because it was suddenly too much for me.”

“You have to tell me when something feels off,” Billy said softly. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I am so, so happy.”

He only hoped and prayed that the present he had gotten for Ben would make his boyfriend just as happy.

God, he hoped it would not be too much.


	2. Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

Charles was leaning over the counter, holding constant eye contact with the blushing sales clerk who he had been flirting with for the last minutes. The young woman got more and more giggly and was batting her lashes, which Charles found hilarious, but not half as hilarious as the fact that she did not even pay attention to the wedding ring he was wearing.

“So, this soap is a great aid for dry skin,” she continued to explain, not that Charles was paying any attention to her words. “You see, the shea butter and the lanolin in this will help with restoring the natural barriers of the skin against toxic and harmful influences. Your girlfriend will love it.”

Again she batted her lashes.

Was she for real? Charles raised now a brow, still his smirk on his lips. Oh, this was fun.

“No girlfriend,” he only said, shifting a little from one booted foot to the other.

“Oh,” Sharon, as her name-tag indicated, made, a new, stronger blush on her cheeks, and she twisted a strand of her long blonde hair around one finger in a playful manner.

Charles' smile was wide and he knew that he made an impression on the much younger woman.

“So, uhm,” she made. “Your mother then maybe? This is also a good remedy for the problems that come with aging skin.”

He could not hold back a snort.

“Papa?” A little voice at his right leg asked. “Can we go now to the bookstore?”

“Pwease?” A second voice from his left came.

Charles sighed dramatically, which made them both giggle.

“Pwease?” Johnny asked a second time, pulling carefully at the sleeve of his coat.

He ruffled Johnny's hair that recently got a trim and was now cut into a cute short style similar to his brother's haircut.

“In a moment, sweetie,” Charles said, impressed how polite his sons were and proud of their good manners, though he was not sure who had such a good influence on them. “So, dear,” he said to the now nervously blinking sales clerk. “I'll take this set, and I'd like that one over there, the lavender scented. Two of those.”

“For Nana and Gramma?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah,” Charles replied.

Charlie nodded, his eyes, almost black and so similar to his other father's, firmly on the woman on the other side of the counter, a touch of mistrust in his expression, while Johnny was chewing on his lower lip.

“Papa,” he said. “m'head huwts.”

“I know, baby,” Charles said, a hand in his son's hair. “It's all the scents in here, but we're done here for now, okay? Paying will only take a second.”

“Don't you want a gift wrapping?” She now even more blushing woman asked.

“No, thank you,” Charlies replied and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his tight jeans, handing her his credit card with a wink. “That will be all.”

She turned around and billed the three sets he was buying, while now Charlie pulled on his father's sleeve.

“Papa, I don't like her,” he explained, eyes on the woman. “Daddy won't like her.”

“Well, daddy doesn't have to like her, because he will not meet her,” his father grinned.

“She wants to kiss you,” Charlie said, the voice stern and looking at Sharon who stared, mouth agape, at them now that she had returned to hand back the credit card and the bag with the soap sets he had purchased.

“Daddy?” She asked, a surprised expression on her face.

“Got a problem with that?” Charles asked, taking card and bag and handing the bag automatically over to Johnny who gladly took it, proud that he was now having the responsibility for something his father had bought.

“No, no, of course not,” she said, ashamed of her reaction.

“Then, have a nice day.”

“Yes, I mean, have a nice day too, sir, and happy holidays,” she gave back, a stutter in her voice.

“C'mon, boys,” he told his sons, who trotted behind him but soon caught up to his pace and either took one of his hands.

It took a few steps through the mass of people outside the shop, all hurrying to make their Christmas shopping until Johnny again spoke up.

“Was she no' liking tha' yer gay?”

“Bi,” Charlie corrected.

“I don't know,” Charles said, trying to hold back his laughter at Charlie's correction of Johnny's words. “Maybe. There are some people who will not like that two men are together.”

Johnny nodded.

“Tha's stupid.”

“Very stupid,” Charles confirmed.

“But, why?” Charlie now asked.

Charles lead his sons to a fountain in the center of the shopping mall, where he sat down with them on the edge.

“I can't really say. Maybe they are old fashioned, or raised with some fucked up...sorry...idea about love.”

“Bad word,” Johnny said.

“Yeah, yeah. I put the money into the glass when we get home,” he said with a dramatic eyeroll.

“But grampa is old,” Charlie gave back. “And he doesn't think that.”

Charles sighed.

“Your grandpa is something else, I can tell you. And he was not happy when your daddy and I got together. He was sure I am just trying to provoke him and that it's something not real, and that I won't have children. But now your daddy and I are together for fifteen years and we have you two. It's hard not to love your daddy, and your grandpa does too.”

Johnny giggled.

“Grandpa din't like daddy?” Johnny asked.

“Not much, no. Daddy is good with words, and my dad, your grandpa is too, so they got immediately into discussions that were no fun,” he smirked at the memory of his father and then lover clashing all the time. “But when grandpa realized that I love daddy, he stopped being an old grumpy bear.”

Both boys giggled and laughed at his last words.

“Bookstore?” Charles asked and both boys cheered and started to run into the direction of the store he mentioned, their favorite place in the mall.

Charles grinned and followed the boys inside, knowing exactly where they were going. The children's section of the shop, which was located on the second floor, was not only equipped with books for all age groups, it held also a corner with table for coloring and many toys. The boys loved to spend time in that area, feeling entertained and taken serious by the personnel that never judged and was open minded and attentive. Even Johnny with his speech impairment, even though it was getting better, never felt belittled or pitied there, like it was too often the case in other shops. Being married to a book nerd like Jack meant for Charles that he had spent more time in this bookstore in the past few years since the mall had been opened than he had spent in any store in his whole life before. And he had to admit that he liked the atmosphere too. The shop was modern and at the same time stylish, a happy place for him and his family.

Charles' watchful eyes found his boys and a short whistle made them stop before they could enter the elevator, looking a little bashful when he reached them.

“What did I tell you about running alone?”

“That we shouldn't do that?”

“Exactly.”

“Sowwy,” Johnny said.

“I'll get you to the toys and you can stay there while I go shopping for the things we have on our list, okay? But you wait there until either me or daddy pick you up.”

“Okay,” both boys gave back and went upstairs accompanied by their father, who dropped them as promised in the area they desired, winking at the guy who took care of the children with two coworkers today, and then made his way into the sections where he hoped he would be able to find the books that Jack put on a list for their family and friends. Already years ago they had made it a tradition that everyone they met personally for the holidays got a book from them, as well as one other present.

Jack and he had searched online book stores for inspiration on what to get, and had decided on a few things. While Jack was busy today, Charles had offered to do the shopping on his own, and he told himself that it must be a true proof of his love for the other man since he hated shopping and had no idea about books whatsoever.

Still, he went to see if he would find the books that Jack had written down in his elegant handwriting with a few remarks regarding each in case he would not be able to find exactly the book they had picked out together. He still did not understand why they did not order the books and had them delivered, but at the same time he knew that Jack was not the biggest fan of online shopping and wanted to support local stores. Jack maybe was an idiot, but at least he was his idiot.

Charles did not find the book they had intended for his father, but he found instead a cooking book that looked even better when he flipped through the pages. Teach loved to cook and they originally had decided on a book on Indian dishes, but now Charles had found one on traditional Caribbean food that looked much more like something his father would enjoy. The book was great quality and the pictures were stylish and everything on them looked very tasty. There were stories about life in the Caribbean included that accompanied the recipes. It was indeed the perfect book for Teach and Charles grinned at the thought of him cooking for the family of his only son and how his eyes were always filled with love when looking at his family.

Next on his list were books for Billy and Ben, who had only a few months ago joined their close circle. They knew from Teach and from what Billy told them, that Ben wanted to train to be a chef one day, and he found the book Jack had found for their list, a basic cook book that had a lot of tips that a lot of reviews praised for being innovative and were supposed to be of great help for someone in training. He hoped that it was something Ben would be able to use, having gotten to like the young man with the bright eyes who always looked a little like a deer in headlights. Billy had turned out to be a little more difficult to pick a book for, but in the end, he and Jack had decided after long discussions on a fun pick, and since Billy had only recently come out to them as bi, they found a fun book about positions for gay couples, which showed a little more mature content. Charles could not wait to see Billy blush at this, knowing his friend and employee good enough that that would be the reaction they would get from him.

For Silver, it had been Charles to suggest “Raising Children for Dummies”, since everyone around Silver had long noticed that he was still freaking out about raising Jim with his husband, still thinking he was incapable of being a good father. It was apparent that Silver was perfect with his fun ways but also being strict at the right moment, which surprised them all, but he was insecure and scared to do something wrong. Charles hoped that Silver would see the fun part of being a father with that book. When he and Jack had received the news that their surrogate was carrying twins, both had had their own freak-out as well, having only expected one child, but they had taken it after a few days with happiness and as the gift the second child meant to them. A lot of their plans had to be changed, and Charles had found his husband drunk one evening, telling him that he was not sure he could do this. The next day, Jack had been ashamed and told Charles that he had never been this sure about anything but that he was scared to fuck this up. The gift of their babies had continued to bring them surprises after their birth, when they were informed they had fraternal twins from their mixed sperm and it looked like one of them was biologically Charles' and one of their sons Jack's child. They never tested for it, but now there was only little doubt about this when Johnny looked like the spitting image of Charles with his cat eyes and the lighter hair, and Charlie with his black hair and eyes.

Both books they had picked for Flint were not available, so Charles went through the shelves and finally found something that made him grin.

After he payed for the five books, he went to find his sons again and picked them up. Again, they were well behaved and followed him without hesitation when he told them that they would now go and pick up their daddy from work. Johnny started immediately to bounce around him, while Charlie took his hand.

Their last stop for today lead them to the first floor of the bookstore to an area where a lot of people were standing, chatting and clutching a book in their hands like a treasure.

Charles grinned when he saw the title of the book, a book he had already read months ago, and which he knew was a masterpiece.

“We have to wait here a moment,” he told the boys and stopped a little away from the center of the area, that drew in the attention of the people around them.

A wooden desk stood next to a decorated Christmas tree and carried a stack of books on it, next to the man who was holding a fountain pen in his hands and who was talking with a kind smile to a middle aged woman who was leaning over the table, getting to Charles' liking a little too close to him.

“...this is really the best of your books, so I've heard. I can't wait to read it and see in which adventures we will find Captain McGowan this time. Oh my God, I imagine him to be so hot, and he is so wild and untamed,” she was gushing, pressing one hand to her chest. “He is absolutely breathtaking and you describe him so much like a living and breathing person. How do you get all this inspiration? Can't we have a coffee one day and talk about your books?”

Jack continued to smile kindly.

“I have a lot of inspiration at home,” he said, his eyes suddenly flicking to the left where he found Charles leaning against a counter, a different kind of smile spreading over his face and now reaching his eyes.

“Well, you are such an attractive man, I am sure your wife must be a very, very happy woman. I heard you have children too?”

“Two, yes,” Jack said, his eyes locking with those of Charles.

“Oh, I should be so jealous of her,” the woman said. “Would you sign this for me and maybe put in a little dedication?”

“Of course,” he replied. “What is the name?”

“Minnie,” she smiled proudly.

“Minnie it is,” Jack said and wrote something into the book she had handed him and handed it now back after closing it. “If you may excuse me, Minnie?”

She nodded, making dreamy eyes at the attractive man who now got up and walked slowly, the hips swaying a little, over to the long haired man with the cheeky grin.

“Hey you,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Charles replied, but whatever else he wanted to say was stopped when Jack kissed him suddenly with force and passion.

The two little boys next to him giggled, and Charles could not help but moan when he tasted a little wine, probably from lunch, on his husband's tongue that invaded his mouth.

“What the fuck got into you, Jack,” he asked when they parted, noticing how the woman, Minnie, was staring at the couple.

“I hope you later,” Jack grinned. “But if you talk about the kiss...” He pointed upwards, grinning.

Charles' eyes followed his finger and found himself to be standing right under a bouquet of mistletoe that was hanging there.

“So, that's the only reason you kiss me?”

“No, that would be because I love you. Don't be silly.”

“Fuck you, Jack.”

“Yeah, love you too.”


	3. Jingle Bells

“You are absolutely not wearing that!”

“I absolutely am!”

Flint send a devious glare at his husband, while John crossed his arms and send a glare with a raised brow back that was nothing short of provoking.

“Where did you even get that, in God's name?”

“Got it when we went out to get the new Winter coat for Jim. It's awesome and I'm going to wear it, and look, I got one for you and for Jim too. They are cool, aren't they Jim?”

The boy who was standing right behind Flint nodded, but looked a little nervous from Flint to John and back to Flint.

“You listen to me now, you little shot. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Wear. That.”

John frowned.

“And what if I do?”

Flint looked from his husband's pretty face down to the Christmas sweater he had put on, just minutes before they wanted to get into the car to drive out of town, meet with their friend's and celebrate Christmas tomorrow.

“I might consider a divorce.”

John's brows went back up.

“A divorce. Over a Christmas sweater. Just because you are a grinch and don't like it?”

Flint huffed.

“I'm not a grinch, and you know damn good it's not about me not liking it,” he waved a hand into the general direction of the sweater. “That thing says Jingle My Bells. Seriously, John?”

John grinned and wriggled, making the bells that indeed were attached to the knit sweater jingle.

“It's awesome, isn't it?”

“It's offensive and it's definitely not appropriate for Christmas.”

“Oh, come one! When did you become such a spoilsport?”

“John. It's enough. I have enough,” Flint said, his voice growling and not leaving a doubt that he indeed was done. “I have enough of your antics, of you annoying me and especially of you buying things like...that!”

John's face fell.

“What did you just say?”

“I said it's enough.”

John nodded, getting ready for another comeback, but that moment he noticed the expression on Jim's face who had watched the exchange between his adoptive fathers with wide eyes.

“Jimmy?” John asked, worry in his voice and within seconds, Flint grew tense and turned around.

Jimmy was pale as a sheet and was trembling. His mouth stood open and the bright blue eyes, so similar to John’s, were almost comically wide.

“Jimmy, baby, are you okay?” John continued, but instead of answering, Jim turned around and ran, turning the corner in the hallway and soon his little footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and they knew he was running back upstairs.

“Amazing,” Flint hissed. “Good job, John.”

“I did a good job? You are the one who just said he had enough of me in front of our son. I’d say it was you who did a good job.”

“But…”

Flint actually blushed, and John would put that moment to good use one day, he was sure. Now though, John raised a hand and made him stop his words.

“I got this,” he said. “Go on putting our stuff in the car. I’ll go upstairs and try to calm Jimmy, you big idiot.”

Before he went upstairs as well, he went over to Flint and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you. I always will, but we need to do something about that temper of yours,” he winked and then turned and walked slowly, making almost silent steps, up the stairs and opened the door to Jimmy’s room carefully, not wanting to scare the already scared boy even more.

“Jimmy, you in here?” He asked, listening into the darkness of the room that was cleaned for their return after the holidays. “It’s just me.”

He listened for a few moments more, until he noticed a slight rustling from the walk-in-closet on the right side of the room. A short smile ghosted over John’s lips and he took further careful steps towards the source of the tiny sound. Again, he listened and when no sound came, he knocked twice against the wooden door.

“Jimmy? It’s me, can I come in?”

No reply came. John sighed and then slowly opened to door. He was faced with hangers of children’s clothing and on the top shelf a few boxes, but John did not crouch down yet to see if the little boy was hiding down there.

“That is weird. I would have made a bet that Jimmy would be in here. Now I have to tell James that our son has been stolen by the Christmas elves. He will cry so much until his head hurts. And I will too.” He sighed loudly. “I will miss my Jimmy so much.”

He started to slowly close the door again.

“Daddy?” Came a tiny voice from the depths of the closet. “I’m in here.”

John went to his knees and crawled into the closet.

“Oh Jimmy, my Jimmy. I’m so happy you are still in here. I thought you had been stolen,” he said, tickling the side of the boy who indeed giggled a little.

“Nooooo,” he made. “Nobody’s stole me.”

“Thank God!” John exclaimed and pulled Jimmy into his arms until he was snuggling against his father and leaned his head against John’s chest. John kissed his hair and stroked his back. “Are you upset, Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded against him, starting to suck on his thumb like always when he was distressed.

“Because your daddies have been fighting?”

Again, Jimmy nodded. His breathing changed and John was now sure that Jimmy started to silently cry, never making a sound, too scared of what will happen if he disturbed grown-ups. One day, John would find the assholes that had been fostering Jimmy before he had come to the Silver-Flint household, and he would beat the shit out of them. Jimmy was scared of everything, of sounds, voices, sometimes even of certain scents. He had a panic attack, this little just four year old boy, when they used a bubble-bath with vanilla scent one day. It had taken hours until he had calmed down. Jimmy’s files were sealed, which did not mean anything good, as James told him. He had only slowly started to trust James and John, and sometimes he was still looking at them with scared and worried eyes, as if he expected to be punished for his mere existence. John had thought that his own past was a mess, but Jimmy seemed to have gone through so much worse in his short life that it broke his heart. One night, James had held his crying husband for hours after Jimmy had that evening dropped a plate and shattered it. Within the blink of an eye, the boy had curled into a ball, protecting his head with both tiny arms, begging not to hit him.

“You know,” John whispered into the child’s dark curls. “I’m very stubborn. And your other daddy is also very stubborn. And that means that we sometimes yell at each other and fight. It’s still so new that you are living with us, and we love you so much. Sometimes, life just feels so normal that we can’t remember that loud voices scare you.”

“I don’t want to go back.”

John swallowed a tear away, feeling how his heart was already breaking.

“Oh Jimmy, you will never have to go back. You are our son now. You are a Silver-Flint, and we love you so, so much. You will live with us until you get sick of your daddies, and then we will still love you.”

“But da said he has enuff.”

“I know, and da was very stupid saying that,” John said. “But I am stupid too because I never bring myself to give in when we get into a fight.”

“You don’t break up?”

“Never. Not as long as there is a heartbeat in this chest,” John said. “Do you hear my heartbeat? Here?”

He pointed at his chest and Jimmy looked up, pressing then his ear against John’s chest, listening, and then he nodded.

“I swear that as long as I have a beating heart in there, I will love you two. And I will never give you up. I will fight monsters and devils and everyone else to keep the both of you save. Even if da one day has really enough of me, I will fight until he can’t ever get enough of me again. Not one day in my life I want to be without you ever again.” He pressed another kiss to Jim’s hair. “I love you so much, Jimmy.”

“No one loves me,” the boy answered.

John closed his eyes. It took all his strength to not hit the wall with a fist and scream, and then bribe Thomas Hamilton into telling them who had done this to this innocent soul.

“Oh baby, we love you. Your da loves you, I love you, your uncles and their kids love you so much. You are so loved because you are such a good and wonderful boy, Jimmy,” he said. “Please, you have to believe me.”

Jimmy sniffed a little and sucked again on his thumb. Neighbors had told them they had to get Jim to stop that habit, but James had glared once at them and made them shut up. They would allow Jimmy any comfort he needed, even if he would suck his thumb for the rest of his life.

“You know,” John said. “I have been a boy like you. I thought nobody loves me after my parents almost let me starve.”

Jimmy looked up the eyes wide and John shrugged.

“They took medicine, a lot of it, medicine that was not meant for them and did bad things to them, but they did not notice. So they forgot to buy something to eat for me and my father hit me. I was really little then, I can today not really remember much of it. Then I was so scared that nobody would ever love me. I still do sometimes. It’s hard to feel worthy of love when you’ve been told in the past that you are worthless. But then James, your da, came along and he showed me that I am worthy of love. He showed me that I’m important and that his life is better with me in it. And my life is better with him in it too. And now we have you, and you are the best that ever happened to us. We’re so happy that we can share the love we have for each other now with you,” John said, his deep voice soft and calming. “We will love your forever and ever and ever. Do you believe me?”

Again, Jim sniffed, but then he nodded. With a smile John kissed again his head.

“Say it loud,” he asked of the boy.

“I believe you.”

“And what do you believe me?”

“That you love me?”

“And?”

“Forever and ever and ever.”

John chuckled and hugged the boy so tight that after a few seconds he giggled and tried to wriggled out of the embrace.

“Daddy! I can’t breathe!”

“But I love you sooooooo much!”

“Daddy!” Jimmy now laughed until John loosened his grip a little and pressed a loud smacking kiss onto his cheek.

“Do you feel better now? Do you think we can go downstairs and tell your da that we can now go and celebrate Christmas together?”

Jimmy nodded, giving his thumb a few more sucks and looked at John with his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Come one then, let’s go,” John said, getting up and reaching out with one hand so Jimmy could take it, needing the security of being held and feeling the firm grip of his father’s hand to lead him.

When they reached the ground floor a few moments later, they found James sitting on the edge of the sofa, his head in his hands. He looked up when they entered the living room, and John had made sure to make one step a little louder than the others so James would notice then. He looked worried and questioning.

“We’re good,” John said and gave Jimmy a little shove so he was prompted to run towards James, who caught him and gave him another tight hug, eyes though still on John.

“Love you, Jimmy boy,” James said, kissing now as well the boy’s hair.

“Love you, da,” Jimmy whispered and then turned a little to continue: “Love you too, daddy.”

John smiled brightly.

“That’s good,” John said. “Come on, guys, we’re already a little late, so we should get going or we’ll get into the worst Christmas traffic on the motorway West.”

James nodded.

“Do you have everything? Need to pee again?”

Jimmy contemplated the question for a moment, then he nodded and dashed into the direction of the small bathroom in the back of the house.

“Good idea,” John said with a smirk.

“I’m working long enough with children to know they always have to pee before a trip,” James grinned back and held out a hand for John, who took it and allowed James to drag him between his legs and into his arms. James rested his cheek against John’s stomach and let out a sigh. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Sorry for upsetting you.”

“I’m sorry too. But you have to admit that that thing you’re wearing is a bad joke.”

“It’s awesome!” John laughed. “Wait until you see the one I picked out for you.”

“Oh God,” James sighed. “I don’t want to know.”

“Got one for Jimmy too,” John grinned cheekily and went over to a bag they had not yet stored into the car and fished a sweater out showed a sugar cane and the words “It’s not going to lick itself”. James closed his eyes for a moment, feeling another headache rise.

“You can’t be serious,” he said. “I’m not wearing that.”

“You totally are,” John said, still laughing, and pulled a child-sized sweater out of his bad too. “And this is for Jimmy.”

It looked like a traditional elf costume from a children’s book with red and white striped sleeves and otherwise bright green. Letters on the front proclaimed the wearer to be Santa’s favorite elf.

“That is…cute,” James said surprised.

“Why are you surprised, did you think I would get our son a dick joke sweater too?”

“I can never be sure with you,” James said.

“Wait until you see my underwear,” John grinned, earning an eye-roll from James.

“You little shit.” 


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

“Do you think that Santa was there?” Charlie asked, opening the door to their room just a little bit and peaked outside.

The hallway was still dark, but there were sounds coming from downstairs that could mean that Santa had brought the presents already.

“Dunno,” Percy said next to him, trying to get a look outside the door as well.

“Wha’s going on?” Johnny asked.

“We’re not sure Santa was there,” Charlie explained to his brother.

“Go look,” Johnny said and just opened the door wider and walked outside, wearing his Batman pajamas, the head held high, signaling that he was confident and brave, while his brother and the other two boys looked at him almost in shock.

“But…,” Charlie said, but then he could not resist following his twin outside.

Percy hesitated for a moment to follow the other two boys, but then he turned around and looked at the fourth boy that had shared the bedroom with them.

“You come too?” He asked Jimmy and held out a hand for the boy who was again sucking on his thumb, but then took Percy’s hand, making the blond boy smile happily. He had not yet told Jimmy his plan that he would one day marry him, now that Emmy was no longer an option, but he was so happy spending time with the silent and gentle boy with the black curls, that he did not miss his plan on proposing one day to Emmy anymore. His heart only belonged to Jimmy, and he knew that the adults were smiling at his words because he was just a child, he was certain though that he would marry Jim Silver-Flint one day. They would all see.

With silent steps, all four boys went closer to the stairs, and almost ran back, when James Flint came upstairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw the children and then smiled.

“Boys,” he said. “Guess what? Santa has been here last night, and he left a lot of things for all of us, I just wanted to come get you.”

The boys now broke out in cheers and screams and ran past him downstairs, and he was worried for a moment that they would fall, but thank God, they did not and reached a few seconds later, the eyes wide in stunned surprised, the living room of the cottage the three families was sharing over the holidays.

The cottage directly at the Cornish coast was beautiful and belonged to Teach, who had gladly allowed his son and husband to use it and invite their friends to celebrate there. It was spacious and gorgeous, with exquisite decorations and furniture. Charles had told them that he spent a lot of his childhood holidays here, and was happy to return here.

The adults had gotten up in the early morning hours, and had prepared the living room that had not been decorated with anything Christmassy the day before. They had put up a huge tree and John and Ben had taken the task of decorating it, while the others had started to place presents, candles and further things that made this look like Winter Wonderland, so the children would, as soon as they woke up, would find an unexpected sight.

Now the four boys were staring wide eyed at the beautiful tree with the white, silver, and red ornaments, that looked like it had snowed in here. Stacks over stacks of presents were underneath, but even thought all four wanted nothing as much as ripping those presents open, they hesitated, unsure if they were allowed to approach.

Flint had followed them, and went to his knees behind them.

“So, there are a lot of presents for you guys,” he said, the voice gentle. “But first we have some hot chocolate for you and then we can start, okay?”

All four nodded, eyes still on the presents, but went over to the seating area, where Charles and Jack were playing with Emmy, and mugs of steaming chocolate awaited them in front of John who relaxed on the sofa. Percy hesitated a moment.

“Ben went for a walk,” John told him. “Your dad is getting him so we can start with the gifts when we’re all together.”

Now, Percy nodded and dragged Jim at his hand behind him to enjoy the chocolate at his future husband’s side.

Ben was standing on a rock, facing the sea. He had put on a beanie that covered some of his hair, and a rough knit sweater that was protecting him from the harsh winter wind coming from the ocean. His nose was already red and his eyes started to tear a little, but he loved the scent and the freedom the sea gave him.

“Hey,” Billy said, hands buried deep in the pockets of his parka, when he approached him.

Ben looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

“Hey yourself.”

“I think the boys just got up, do you come back with me?”

Ben nodded.

“Sure,” he said. “I just wanted a walk to clear my head a little.”

Billy smiled and wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders, walking slowly back with him, side by side.

“What is bothering you?” Billy asked. “Still this whole Christmas thing?”

Ben shrugged.

“I’m a little overwhelmed, but it’s okay, I guess,” he replied. “I mean, they are all so kind, but I still feel like an intruder.”

“Babe, you are part of me. Those guys in there are my family, and that makes them your family too. You just have to allow yourself to be part of this.”

“I know, it’s just…it’s hard.”

Billy kissed his temple.

“Come on, it will all turn out good, I promise.”

The smaller man only nodded and followed him inside, taking off the beanie from his messy hair that Billy ruffled further, pulling a giggle from Ben who tried to avoid his boyfriend’s hand on his head.

“Exploded chicken?” He asked, laughing.

“A bit, but you look gorgeous,” he said, kissing him with a little more intent.

Ben shoved him away, a smile on his face.

“Christmas. Presents. This…later,” he said with a wink and went into the living room, where the other men and the children awaited them.

Immediately he went over to the Vanes, where Charles was bouncing a giggling Emmy on his leg, and took his daughter onto his arms.

“Have you been a good girl, Emmy?” He asked, making her giggle.

“Goo’ gurl,” she exclaimed, making him beam with pride.

“She’s awesome. Makes me want another one of those,” Charles grinned, to which Jack rolled his eyes.

“You are the worst,” his husband gave back.

“Am not.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

Once again, the Vanes started to bicker with each other, giving Ben the chance to look at the other people in the room, that had become his friends as well, and who he really felt something like being part of a family with. There were John sitting next to James, both in their hilarious sweaters that he could be lucky the children could not understand yet. The Vane’s twins, talking to each other without many words, and Percy and Jimmy, not letting go of each other’s hand, all sipping hot chocolate, of which two more, untouched, mugs stood on the table. It was Billy who grabbed the two mugs and handed one to Ben, who, while holding still Emmy on his arm, took a sip.

“S’good,” he said. “Thank you, whoever made this.”

To his surprise it was Charles who raised a hand.

“Guilty,” he said, and Ben nodded and winked, toasting into Charles’ direction with his mug.

Billy cleared his throat.

“What do you think, guys,” he started. “Wanna go and see what Santa brought you?”

Immediately, the chocolate was forgotten and the four boys went to look at the presents. The adults had foregone nametags because only Johnny was able to read his name yet, and had put colored tags on the presents, one color for each boy.

Ben sat down with Emmy on an armchair and sat her down on the floor on front of him, where he had put her presents earlier, only slightly wrapped so she could get into the experience to tear off the paper. Watching how the boys started to select presents, Emmy started to rip the paper of hers, not really understanding what was going on but having fun nonetheless.

Johnny squealed at the toys he found in his, colorful books and puzzle games that he loved, while his twin sat wide eyed and seemed very happy with the selection that his fathers and friends had gotten for him too. Percy was delighted at his own gifts, only Jim did not quite know what to do, standing there a little lost, until John went to his knees next to him and showed him that all the presents with the blue tag were for him. Slowly, understanding rose in the little boy, and after finding things he had mentioned hesitantly to his dads while shopping, he understood indeed that all these fun things were for him.

In the background, Jack opened the box Charles had gotten for him and closed it immediately with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, making Charles laugh loudly.

“Don’t you want to show what you got there?” John asked, grinning.

“I’d rather not,” Jack said, his eyes filled with mischief on his husband. “Seriously. You are the absolute worst.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck you, Jack. And Merry Christmas.”

“Yes, I love you too. And these will come to good use. Later. Tonight. And the night after,” Jack said, leaning over to him and kissing him, both holding their eyes open and smiling into the kiss.

“Oh God,” John said, understanding dawning, sitting on the floor, his bad leg stretched out and the other angled, while Billy chuckled.

“Time to open mine,” Jack said and handed Charles a present himself, that was wrapped in bright pink paper with glitter hearts on it, that made Charles raise his brows.

He opened it, and looked at a book.

“Wow, Jack,” John said. “You get your hubby one of your own books?”

It had supposed to be a joke when John said those words, but then he noticed how Charles was frozen in his spot, staring at the book like it was not just another book written by the famous writer of historical thrillers named Jack Vane.

Wait.

John blinked.

“Does that say…,” he started.

Charles nodded.

“Jack…Vane,” he whispered and then looked up at Jack. “Are you serious?”

Jack shrugged with one shoulder.

“Haven’t been a Rackham in years, I thought it’s damn time I change it on those too. My publisher has not only gotten grey hair by now, he lost it all, but…well…do you like it.”

Instead of getting an answer, Charles dashed forward and kissed his husband with an intensity that made Flint raise a brow and John actually blush. Ben only grinned, touched by the obvious love the two men held for each other.

“James?” John asked and when Flint looked at him, he handed him a thin box. “Merry Christmas, love.”

James smiled a little bashful.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” he replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” John replied, eyes sunk into James’ and accepting a gift that his husband held out for him to take.

While James opened the box carefully, John tore like a child into the wrapping paper and found a velvet box inside, and inside the box a silver necklace with three rings on it. Only when he looked closer, he could see that all three rings were engraved with names. John. James. Jim.

“That’s beautiful,” he whispered, taking it out of the box and putting it on. “It’s perfect. Oh my God, I love this, so I have you guys always with me.”

James could not react to his husband’s words. He was busy with staring at the piece of paper inside the box, blinked, stared again, blinked again.

“You book us a cruise? On a sailing boat? In the Caribbean?” James asked.

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it, but…how?”

“My boss gave me a nice raise and Christmas bonus,” John winked into Charles direction, who had his legs in Jack’s lap. “You mentioned you would like to do this one day, I thought it would be nice as long as Jimmy is not in school so we have more time to do this? Was that stupid? I think I can cancel it if you don’t like it, I mean…”

“Shut up,” James said, but despite his words a grin on his face. “It’s wonderful.”

He got up and sank down next to John onto the floor to give him a kiss, and John leaned against him, both looking happy.

They continued to open the presents they got from their friends, little thoughtful gifts and the Von Gogh book that Charles got for Flint, who raised a brow.

“What? He looks like you. Somewhat,” Charles said, to which most present men rolled their eyes or, on Ben’s and John’s side, doubled over in laughter.

Ben opened the box that Billy had given him curious and a little scared, not being used to receiving gifts, and found a sterling silver frame with pictures of him, Billy and their children, and grinned widely at the beautiful memory that these pictures would always mean to him. He smiled widely at Billy, who was adorable with the little blush he showed, while he was himself opening the present he had gotten from him. Ben was worried that Billy would not like it, but when Billy held the diary Ben had started to write shortly after they had gotten Emmy back, in his hands, he felt relief. Billy had tears in his eyes when he opened the book and looked at little drawings and a few photos Ben had glued inside, and started to read about Ben’s most private thoughts, his boyfriend not hiding his emotions, his fears from him, but sharing everything with him. Billy went over to him to kiss him and leaned his forehead against Ben’s.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered.

“Time for the big reveal?” John asked, his voice sounding excited, after everyone had unwrapped their presents.

James nodded and got up to get something from another room.

“So, guys,” John said in the direction of the children. “We have another, very special gift for you all. There are several and each of you can pick one, okay? But be careful and don’t be too loud.”

The four boys came closer, sitting in a half circle in front of him, which Ben found endearing, especially since Percy again had taken Jimmy’s hand into his.

James returned with a large box that had a huge bow on top and put it carefully down.

“Remember, don’t scream or anything like that,” Jack said, and all four boys nodded.

It was Charles who opened the box that was built to unfold completely when the bow came off and the four boys stared in wonder at what was awaiting them inside.

In a basket sat a grey cat, surrounded by five kittens. Two tabby, one silver and white, one white with orange and black spots, and one completely black.

The boys ooh’ed and aah’ed, blinking with wide eyes.

“The mommy cat will come with us,” James said. “So the kitten that Jimmy will pick will not be lonely. Percy, you can pick one for Emmy too.”

Percy nodded with huge eyes.

“So,” Billy said smiling. “Who wants to start?”

“We want Jimmy to start,” Charlie said, and Johnny and Percy nodded.

Jimmy looked nervous and looked at his new found friends, who all grinned at him.

“Really?” He asked, and the other three nodded.

The fathers of the boys beamed with pride, while Jimmy looked at the kittens again, who all seemed to look back at him. They all huddled together, curiosity slowly winning over the fear of the unknown.

“I want him,” Jimmy then said, pointing at the black kitten that looked over his siblings, already looking cheeky with the promise of being a handful. “Is that okay?”

James ruffled his son’s hair.

“Of course,” he said, already knowing that John had set his eyes on the black kitten as well and who now grinned at him.

Jimmy went closer to the cats and carefully reached out. Not one of them tried to duck away and instead leaned into the soft pats he gave them.

“So soft,” he said.

“What about you guys?” Ben asked, noticing how the other three boys already were whispering to each other.

“We want to two grey ones,” Charlie said. “Cause they are twins too.”

“I want the one with the spots,” Percy said. “And Emmy wants the other?”

The fathers nodded happily, glad their surprise had worked out.

“That’s great,” John said, who had found the cat and her kittens in an alley behind the gym two weeks ago, had them checked at a veterinarian clinic and after having spoken to Charles and Billy, they had kept the cat family in a backroom of the gym until Christmas. The cat was very friendly and her kittens too were already comfortable with being around humans, so that they would not fear they would alienate when being with the children. Maybe it was not the most popular choice to do this this way, but they were old enough to find their forever homes now, and so they all would stay part of their family from now on.

The kittens started to leave the basket and the human and cat children soon started to play with each other, watched by the adults.

Billy had taken a seat on an armchair, with Ben on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs, both feeling warm and happy. The last present he had, after all presents had been opened, was burning a hole into his pockets, but it was now or never. So he cleaned his throat and touched Ben’s head, so his boyfriend turned to him.

“I have another one for you, babe,” he whispered and pulled the small box from his pocket.

It was rectangular and flat, wrapped in silver paper with a nice light blue bow that had the same color as Ben’s eyes, which now blinked a little nervous and at the same time curious.

The other men looked at them, Billy knew that, but he only had eyes for Ben now, who took the box from him and looked at it until he looked up and found Billy’s eyes, noticing how the larger man was chewing on his lip.

“Thank you,” Ben smiled and started to open the present.

Inside, he found a flat box made of polished and marbled wood. It was pretty.

“Oh, is that one of those puzzle boxes?” Ben asked with glee in his voice, twisting the box in his fingers, but then he noticed it was a box when he found a seam in it where a lid started.

His fingers were shaking when he pulled the lid off and then he could do nothing but stare.

“Billy…,” he whispered.

“Uhm,” came from Billy. “I…uhm…I…this was a stupid idea, I guess.”

Ben’s eyes widened further.

“What? No! This is…”

Ben looked again at his hands, where he was holding the opened box that contained a beautiful silver ring with a row of light blue gemstones set deep into the ring itself so that it almost looked like they were growing inside the band.

“Do you want to marry me?” Billy asked all of a sudden and Ben looked back up at him. He had almost not dared to think that the ring could mean this, but now that Billy had spoken those words, he sat there in a state that was somewhere between shock and sheer happiness.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Yes?” Billy asked.

“Yes, I want to marry you,” Ben said, now slowly a smile spreading on his face.

Billy was on his knees in the blink of an eye and took Ben’s face into his hands. They looked into each other’s eyes, both between tears and a smile, and then they kissed, no longer boyfriends but fiancés.

Never in his life had Ben felt like this. This happy. This at home.

This was what his life now was.

Happy.

“I helped pick the ring,” Percy told Jimmy in the background, while his fathers were congratulated by their friends. “I will get one of those for you one day too. You’ll see.”

Jimmy looked at him for a while, and then he nodded.

“I know,” he only said.


End file.
